cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Masters of Horror (2005 series)
Masters of Horror (TV series; 2005 - 2007) Male Deaths * Mark Acheson (Episode 1.4 Jenifer) * Fraser Aitcheson (Episode 1.3 Dance of the Dead) * Paul Anthony (Episode 1.11 Pick Me Up) * Steve Archer (Episode 1.7 Deer Woman) * Jeffrey Ballard (Episode 1.4 Jenifer) * Dexter Bell (Episode 1.6 Homecoming) * Peter Benson (Episode 1.11 Pick Me Up) * Corbin Bernsen (Episode 2.9 Right to Die) * Christian Bocher (Episode 1.8 John Carpenter's Cigarette Burns) * Zoltan Buday (Episode 1.7 Deer Woman) * Sean Carey (Episode 1.6 Homecoming) * Clint Carleton (Episode 2.1 The Damned Thing) * Derek Cecil (Episode 1.12 Haeckel's Tale) * Kevin Crofton (Episode 1.4 Jenifer) * Colin Cunningham (Episode 2.10 We All Scream for Ice Cream) * Christopher DeLisle (Episode 1.12 Haeckel's Tale) * John DeSantis (Episode 1.1 Incident on and Off a Mountain Road) * Sean Devine (Episode 2.7 The Screwfly Solution) * Stephen Dimopoulos (Episode 2.5 Pro-Life) * Bill Dow (Episode 2.5 Pro-Life) * Nicholas Elia (Episode 2.4 Sounds Like) * Jason Emanuel (Episode 1.6 Homecoming) * Ethan Embry (Episode 1.1 Incident on and Off a Mountain Road) * Alex Ferris (Episode 2.1 The Damned Thing) * Sean Patrick Flanery (Episode 2.1 The Damned Thing) * Brendan Fletcher (Episode 2.1 The Damned Thing) * Colin Foo (Episode 1.8 John Carpenter's Cigarette Burns) * William Forsythe (Episode 2.10 We All Scream for Ice Cream) * Ted Friend (Episode 2.1 The Damned Thing) * Ezra Godden (Episode 1.2 Dreams in the Witch House) * Elliot Gould (Episode 2.7 The Screwfly Solution) * Matthew Gray (Episode 2.7 The Screwfly Solution) * Anthony Griffith (Episode 1.7 Deer Woman) * Biski Gugushe (Episode 2.5 Pro Life) * Jesse Haddock (Episode 1.9 The Fair Haired Child) * Tim Henry (Episode 2.10 We All Scream for Ice Cream) * Gary Hetherington (Episode 1.8 John Carpenter's Cigarette Burns) * Jesse Hlubik (Episode 1.10 Sick Girl) * Keith D. Humphrey (Episode 2.3 The V Word) * Michael Ironside (Episode 2.3 The V Word) * Ryo Ishibashi (Episode 2.13 Dream Cruise) * Jeremy Jones (Episode 2.5 Pro-Life) * Malcolm Kennard (Episode 1.11 Pick Me Up) * Udo Kier (Episode 1.8 John Carpenter's Cigarette Burns) * Hôka Kinoshita (Episode 1.13 Imprint) * Warren Kole (Episode 1.11 Pick Me Up) * Ted Kozma (Episode 2.7 The Screwfly Solution) * Chad Krowchuk (Episode 2.5 Pro-Life) * Campbell Lane (Episode 1.2 Dreams in the Witch House) * Nelson Leis (Episode 2.7 The Screwfly Solution) * Tyron Leitso (Episode 2.8 Valerie on the Stairs) * Christopher Lloyd (Episode 2.8 Valerie on the Stairs) * Meat Loaf (Episode 2.6 Pelts) * Tom McBeath (Episode 1.12 Haeckel's Tale) * Graeme McComb (Episode 2.5 Pro-Life) * Ryan McDonell (Episode 1.6 Homecoming) * Andrew McIlroy (Episode 2.1 The Damned Thing) * Michael Moriarty (Episode 1.11 Pick Me Up) * Branden Nadon (Episode 2.3 The V Word) * Ron Perlman (Episode 2.5 Pro-Life) * Robert Picardo (Episode 1.6 Homecoming) * Tom Pickett (Episode 1.11 Pick Me Up) * Jon Polito (Episode 1.12 Haeckel's Tale) * Jason Priestley (Episode 2.7 The Screwfly Solution) * Ted Raimi (Episode 2.1 The Damned Thing) * Norman Reedus (Episode 1.8 John Carpenter's Cigarette Burns) * Benjamin Rogers (Episode 2.5 Pro-Life) * Emilio Salituro (Episode 2.6 Pelts) * William Samples (Episode 1.9 The Fair Haired Child) * John Saxon (Episode 2.6 Pelts) * John B. Scott (Episode 2.2 Family) * Angus Scrimm (Episode 1.1 Incident on and Off a Mountain Road) * Brent Sheppard (Episode 2.10 We All Scream for Ice Cream) * Arjay Smith (Episode 2.3 The V Word) * Brent Stait (Episode 2.1 The Damned Thing) * Lyle St. Goddard (Episode 2.10 We All Scream for Ice Cream) * Michal Suchanek (Episode 2.6 Pelts) * Jon Tenney (Episode 1.6 Homecoming) * Tony Todd (Episode 2.8 Valerie on the Stairs) * Jonathan Watton (Episode 2.8 Valerie on the Stairs) * Steven Weber (Episode 1.4 Jenifer) * George Wendt (Episode 2.2 Family) * Daniel Wesley (Episode 1.6 Homecoming) * Paul Wu (Episode 1.5 Chocolate) Female Deaths * Fairuza Balk (Episode 1.11 Pick Me Up) * Eileen Barrett (Episode 2.1 The Damned Thing) * Christine Barrie (Episode 2.8 Valerie on the Stairs) * Marcia Bennett (Episode 1.10 Sick Girl) * Julia Benson (Episode 2.9 Right to Die) * Angela Bettis (Episode 1.10 Sick Girl) * Erin Brown (Episode 1.10 Sick Girl) * Lisa Bunting (Episode 2.5 Pro-Life) * Arabella Bushnell (Episode 2.5 Pro-Life) * Alexandra Carter (Episode 2.1 The Damned Thing) * Caroline Carter (Episode 2.12 The Washingtonians) * Jasmine Chan (Episode 1.4 Jenifer) * Marisa Coughlan (Episode 2.1 The Damned Thing) * Georgia Craig (Episode 2.1 The Damned Thing) * Linda Darlow (Episode 2.7 The Screwfly Solution) * Ellen Ewusie (Episode 2.6 Pelts) * Heather Feeney (Episode 1.1 Incident on and Off a Mountain Road) * Thea Gill (Episode 1.6 Homecoming) * Clare Grant (Episode 2.8 Valerie on the Stairs) * Haley Guiel (Episode 2.2 Family) * Ocean Hellman (Episode 2.1 The Damned Thing) * Michelle Jeanpierre (Episode 2.7 The Screwfly Solution) * Suki Kaiser (Episode 2.8 Valerie on the Stairs) * Miyuki Konno (Episode 1.13 Imprint) * Youki Kudoh (Episode 1.13 Imprint) * Laurene Landon (Episode 1.11 Pick Me Up) * Lucie Laurier (Episode 1.5 Chocolate) * Elyse Levesque (Episode 2.11 The Black Cat) * Elise Lew (Episode 2.6 Pelts) * Crystal Lowe (Episode 1.11 Pick Me Up) * Laura Margolis (Episode 2.4 Sounds Like) * Kristie Marsden (Episode 1.11 Pick Me Up) * Michié (Episode 1.13 Imprint) * Marilyn Norri (Episode 1.3 Dance of the Dead) * Kerry Norton (Episode 2.7 The Screwfly Solution) * Brenna O'Brien (Episode 2.7 The Screwfly Solution) * Lori Petty (Episode 1.9 The Fair Haired Child) * Lindsay Pulsipher (Episode 1.9 The Fair Haired Child) * Melena Rounis (Episode 1.3 Dance of the Dead) * Kerry Sandomirsky (Episode 2.2 Family) * Robin Sydney (Episode 2.9 Right to Die) * Zara Taylor (Episode 1.8 John Carpenter's Cigarette Burns) * Susanna Uchatius (Episode 1.2 Dreams in the Witch House) * Lynn Wahl (Episode 1.8 John Carpenter's Cigarette Burns) * Nancy Whyte (Episode 2.2 Family) Gallery Lucielaurier.jpg|Lucie Laurier Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:2007 TV series endings Category:Showtime TV series Category:Horror Category:Anthology Category:Nudity Category:Thriller Category:Mystery Category:Slasher Category:Creature Feature Category:Natural Horror Films Category:Occult Category:Supernatural Category:Demon Films Category:Witchcraft Films Category:OmenKid Films Category:Sci-Fi Category:Zombie apocalypse Category:Vampire Films Category:Werewolves Category:Werewolf Films